


Let the Books do   the Talking

by savi121



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BookWorm!Jaehyun, Fluff, Librarian NCT, Librarian!Taeyong, M/M, bookworm Jaehyun is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi121/pseuds/savi121
Summary: When Jaehyun, the quiet bookworm, falls for the ever so handsome librarian.To say Jaehyun needs to step up his flirting skills would be an understatement.





	Let the Books do   the Talking

“Do you come around here often?”

“I work here, so yeah, I guess you could say I come around here often.”

And this is why Jaehyun doesn’t dare flirt with the cute librarian anymore. 

Not only has he embarrassed himself one too many times, he also comes to the library practically everyday so it’s impossible to avoid the guy. 

The peacefulness Jaehyun once felt within these four walls has now melted into dread to be seen by anyone in the building. He’s resorted to huddling in the corner, a book covering his face to the point of it being hard to read, as well as big rimmed glasses that he believes “make him unrecognizable”. 

Now it’s not to say the library isn’t his favorite place to come anymore because, it most certainly is. His quiet surroundings allowed him to travel to a different places through the small, endless portals at hand. He’s been to different galaxies, different societies, different worlds, just at a lift of a finger. When he needs to take his mind off things for a while he’ll find the snuggest corner away from everyone and dive into a book. The musty green carpets and dusty bookshelves have become a second home for him. 

Jaehyun had always been a quiet kid, keeping to himself most of the time. It wasn’t until the librarian, the one with raven black hair and a knitted gray cardigan set upon his broad shoulders, came around and tested Jaehyun’s lack of social skills.

It had become an even bigger problem the one time Jaehyun got a paper cut and embarrassingly had to ask the boy for a band aid. All they had were small hello kitty ones and Jaehyun had tried to refuse but the raven haired boy insisted he clean it up so it wouldn’t get infected. The pinkness of the band aid matched Jaehyun’s cheeks when the cute librarian helped him put it on. 

But, today was the day Jaehyun was determined to make his final move.

He was sure it was going to win him over (or at least help him realize he needed to find a new library). 

Grabbing his favorite book off the shelf, he grabbed a blue sticky note from his school bag and scribbled his phone number along with a few extra notes and stuck it to the inside of the book. Jaehyun couldn’t tell if he was just that nervous, but the library seemed quieter than usual. The sound of kids being too loud and their parents shushing them wasn’t existent. The lull of the AC that pumped through the building couldn’t heard from any direction. It even seemed that the brightness of the fluorescent lights was dimmer than it had been just moments ago. Books seemed that they were overflowing the shelves, their spines coming too close to the edge.

Looking around, Jaehyun felt as though he was there after it had closed even though it was only 7:00 and the library would still be opened for another two hours. Jaehyun swayed back and forth in his chair for a few moments, willing himself to stand up and give the book to the librarian. A loud screech came from the bottom of the chair scraping against the wooden floor and Jaehyun cursed at himself under his breath. 

This wasn’t making it any easier for him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the front desk, book firmly in his grasp. 

“Taeyong, some kid told me he wanted to give this to you and to check the first page.” The other librarian that was working at the time, Taeil, handed Taeyong the book. Confusion spread across Taeyong’s face as he turned the book over a few time inspecting the outside cover. He looked back up at Taeil and Taeil shrugged before walking off to put more book back in the respected places. 

Upon opening the book, Taeyong noticed a blue sticky note with what he believes to be the cheesiest, yet sweetest thing he’s even been given. 

“Hey, this is kind of awkward. You probably don’t remember me, but I think you’re really cute and I wanted to see if you’d go on a date with me. But, before you answer me I want you to read this book. It’s one of my favorites. I left some notes in it for you to read. So, once you read it, text me? xxx-xxx-xxxx  
\- Do you come around here often guy”

Chuckling to himself, Taeyong put the book aside and continued his shift as normal with the exception of having to help Taeil pry a child off the large panda pillow they keep in the kids section. 

It wasn’t until he got home did he realize his secret admirer highlighted things he wanted Taeyong to read. They ranged from cringey to cute quotes that made Taeyong’s heart flutter. Once the clock read 3:00AM, Taeyong turned the last page of the book and yawned. Stretching out his tired limbs, he reached for his phone and put the boy’s number in. With the time that it was, Taeyong didn’t expect to get a reply.

**T:** “Hi Mr. Do you come around here often guy”  
**J:** “Hello Mr. Librarian”  
**T:** “I finished reading the book you gave me.”  
**J:** “Did you like it?”  
**T:** “I will admit, it was really good.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but squeal. Not only did the cute librarian text him, he liked the book he recommended. Sat in the dark staring at small screen before him, Jaehyun felt his cheeks going red and it becoming harder to breathe. Is this what liking someone felt like? Jaehyun didn’t question it when his phone sent him another notification.

**T:** “ I especially like the quotes you highlighted for me.”  
**J:** “I’m glad. So… about that date? I promise my pick up lines will be better next time around if you give me a chance to practice.”  
**T:** “I’m off tomorrow at 6. We should go somewhere.”  
**J:** “Sounds like a plan.”  
**T:** “Oh by the way, about the book. You do realize you have to pay for it right? It is library property.”  
**J:** “ ^_^;;”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's only been a day, my first story got a lot more love than expected so I decided to post again! I wrote this a little while back but I still hope it's okay! Please let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
